Księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza
Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza (moja miłpść Kadensja zdrobniale Cadence) klejnot miłości. Żona Sanig Amora curka księżniczki Luny siostrzenica Celest i bratowa Tłajlajt Sparkle. imie Mi Amore Cadenza znaczy moja miłość Kadensja. Jest to księżniczka miłości więc imie dostała do swojego tytułu. thumb|700px przedstawienie w serii ślub w Canterlocie Mi Amora Cadenza zostaje poraz pierwszy wspomniana w 1 cęści odcinka slub w Canterlocie . Gdzie Tłajlajt Sparkl czyta zaproszenie na ślub " Cadence"i Saning Amora(brata Tłajlajt Sparkl) Tłajlajt jest żal brata który nie poinformował osobiście o ślubie i nie wie kim jest ta cała "Cadence". Po przybyciu do Canterlotu Saning Amor objaśnia że" Cadence" to " księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza" opiekunka Tłajlajt Sparkl z czasow jej dziecinstwa.Tłajlajt Sparkl się cieszy i mówi rekonstrukcje. rekonstrukcja Tłajlajt Sparkl Tłajlajt Sparkl w swojej rekonstrukcji opisuje Mi Amore Cadenze za miłą życzliwą dobrą i opiekuńczą klacz.Huśta Tłajlajt Sparkl na huśtace ociera łzy gdy płacze tańczy i śpiewa wyliczanke "Słonko wzeszło wstawaj z biedronkami!Klaszcz w kopytka i ruszaj bioderkami!" Wspomina te ż że Mi Amore Czdenza potrafi rośiewać miłość i że jest księżniczką. thumb|left|młoda księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza Oszustka Po rekonstrukcji Tłajlajt Sparkl pojawia się Mi Amore Cadenza.Jednak ona zdaje się nie pamiętać chwil spędzonych z siostrą narzeczonego co bardzo zasmuciło Tłajlajt Sparkl.Mi Amore Cadenza prze z cały odcinek wzbudza podejżenia Tłajlajt Sparkl bo:powiedziała że smakują jaj ciastecka Epułdżek a potem wrzuciła je do śmieci. Rajti uszyła piękną suknie ale Mi Amora Cadenza powiedziała że ma zrobić inną Pinkaminie Made Paj że jej przyjęcie (pomysł na wesela) jest świetny gdyby to były urodziny 5 latka Flaterszaj że że jej chór(oprawa muzyczna) fałszuje a potem Tłajlajt Sparkl zobaczyła jak rzuca jakieś zaklęcie na Saning Amora .Tłajlajt Sparkl thumb|fałszywka w sukni ślubnej konfontuje się z Mi Amorą Cadenzą na próbie jej ślubu .Mówi że jest zła zapłakana Mi Amora Cadenza u cieka a Amor objaśnia że zaklęcie które rzuciła na niego "księżnicka Mi Amore Cadenza " miało mu pomóc w regeneracji magii i że już niehc e żeby Tłajlajt Sparkl była jego lierwszą druhcną i że na jej miejscu wogule nie pokazywałby się na ślubie. Tłajlajt Sparkl zostaje w sali sama i śpiewa smutną piosenke "Był moim przyjacielem i bratem na wieki....A teraz będzie zawsze tak daleki............"Do sali wchodzi "księżniczka Mi Amore Cdenza" "Tłajlajt Sparkl" zaraz ją przeprasza Mi Amore Cadenza patrzy na nią ze współczuciem .Nagle jej oczy robią się zielone a Tłajlajt Sparkl otaczają płomienie (żeone) i jest wpychana do podziemi i tak kończy się część pierwsza. prawdziwa księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza (część 2)Tłajlajt Sparkl znajduje się nagle w podziemiach gdzie w kryształach pojawia się twarz( fałszywej) Mi Amory Cadenzy która mówi że więzi u tych kturzy mogą przeszkodzić jej w planach. Tłajlajt Spa ekl słyszy że to dotyczy jej brata .Tłajlajt Sparkl się wkurza i strzela rogiem w ściane gdzie jest ...Mi Amore Cadenza księżniczka rozpoznaje Tłajlajt Sparkl i mówi że została uwięziona przez Mi Amore Cadenze-oszustke .Księżniczka Tłajlajt Sparkl i księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza starają się wydostać a fałszywka przygotowuje się do ślubu i razem śpiewają piosenke Mi Amore Cadenza aria (fałszywka kazała na siebie mówić Cadence więc przy fałszywce będe pisać księżniczka Cacence) . A oto piosenka: księżniczka Cadence:Ten dzień jest bardzo wyjątkowy!Od dziecka marzyłam wciąż o takim dniu thumb|moc miłości .Będzie mnie dziś wielbił tłum.Wszysty skłonią mi się w chór.A to wszystko tylko kłamstwo i stek bzdur!!....., księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza :Ten dzień miał być tak wyjątkowy ...Od dziecka marzyłam wciąż o takim dniu...Ale nie dla mnie teraz ślub..Nie dla mnie tort weselny mój..Utknełam tu..Weselny dzwon usłysze z tąd....księżniczka Cadence:Nie cieszy mnie ta suknia nie!I żaden tort nie cieszy z tąd . Ślub!?Cały ten kłamstwem jest!..Będe kłamać kiedy powiem że chce w zdrowiu i w chorobie być z panym bo on niehce miie!!!Nie thumb|Prawdziwa Mi Amore Cadenza w sukni ślubnej nie kocham wcale go me serce to samo zło !Lecz na własność mieć go chce!! księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza:Musze predko z tąd uciekać!!I ratować co się da Gdy wciąż nadzieje jeszcze mam!..Czuje strach że wiedżma podła co męża mi uwiodła chce wykorzystać go do niecnych spraw!Ja go kocham szczerze..Dodam on w sercu moim jest...Żadna przeszkoda już niepowstrzyma mnieeee!księżniczka Cadence :W końcu odbywa się ten ślub i nikt mi nie przezkodzi już.księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza:Och nie! nie zdążymy na ślub poślubi te fałszywke ! Mój kochany będzie............księżniczka Cadence :Mój cały mój.Hahahahhahahaah.koniec piosenki. księżniczka Celestia:Szanowni państwo zebraliśmy się by uczcic związek księżniczki Cade nce i Saning Amora..księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza:Nie uda nam się go ocalić.księżniczka Tłajlajt Sparkl :Uda się muśimy tylko..Jest.trajiają do zamku thumb|uścisk na ślubie tam wszciekł (że się wydostały)fałszywka przybiera swoją postać Saning Amor :Nie dam rady ich rozgonić .Mi Amore Cadenza:Moja miłość da ci siłe.I wtedy moc ich miłości wygania podmieńce i ich królową potem odbywają się przygotowania do ślub . Mi Amora Cadenza jest zahwycona wszystkim.księżniczka Celestia :Zebraliśmy się tu zeby uczcić związek księżniczku Cadence...księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza:Prosze mówić Mi Amore Cadenzy .Księżniczka Calestia:Związek księężniczki Mi Amory Cadenzy i Saning Amora potem jest wesele i szczęśliwe zakończenie. Crystal Ampariel początek Księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza powraca do serialu w odcinku "Crystal Amparie" gdzie podczymuje nad Imperiu m magiczną kopułe .Jej mąż niestety nie może jej pomuc bo król Sambar zablokował mu magie.księżniczka Tłajlajt Sparkle thumb|Jako księżniczka Kryształowego Imperium :Może wypytamy mieszkaców!?Księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza:Dobże tylko ...Ah!Prosze bondzcie ostrożne...Ah !księżniczka Tajlajt Sparkl:Będziemy nie martw się. poszukiwanie informacji Tłajlajt Sparkl :Jesteś pewn?Absolutnie pewna? kryształowy kucyk :rzykro mi niczego nie pamiętam sprzed żądów Sambera. (w innym miejscu)Rejboł Dasz:Na pewno coś pamiętasz!!kryztałowy kucyk :Nie ale hciałabym ci pomuc .Podobnie było u innych. Spotkanie Tłajlajt Sparkl:U mnie nic ..Epułdżek:Kyształowe kucyki cierpią na coś w rodzaju amnezjii ...Jedyne co z nich wyciągnełam to biblioteka.Tłajlajt Sparkl :W bibliotece na pewno bądą iformacje. Zrzut ekranu (67).png|fałszywka w sukni ślubnej Zrzut ekranu (76).png|moc miłości Zrzut ekranu (69).png|prawdziwa Mi Amora Cadenza w sukni ślubnaj Zrzut ekranu (32).png|młoda Tłajlakt Sparkl robi im kawał Zrzut ekranu (141).png|Kryształowa księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza Zrzut ekranu (222).png|młoda Mi Amore Cadenza Zrzut ekranu (176).png|Jej podopieczna Zrzut ekranu (72).png|prawdziwa księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza i Saning Amor wkońcu się widzą Zrzut ekranu (70).png|pierwszy projekt dla Mi Amory Cadenzy Zrzut ekranu (371).png Zrzut ekranu (364).png Zrzut ekranu (36).png Zrzut ekranu (250).png Kategoria:Księżniczka Luna Kategoria:Księżniczka Celestia Kategoria:Księżniczka Tłajlajt Sparkle Kategoria:Rejboł Dasz